


The Birds, The Bees, and Breakfast

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to feel him for hours afterwards.  She’d have to get another taste to work on feeling him for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds, The Bees, and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> From the first whispers of these characters in my head, I knew it would be a four story run. This is the fourth. What comes next, I'm not entirely sure, but this has been a fun ride.

There was a delicious void between waking and sleeping. Your feet never quite touched the ground; everything around you was bright and vivid. As a child this place had been an escape for Rafael. During his college and law school years it became a darker place, where he would repeat his mistakes and relive his bad thoughts over and over again. Tonight all he could do was smile. 

If he reached out Rafael was sure he could feel her again. She was still there, touching him and letting him touch her. He moaned when he felt her skin on his for the first time. What a delight it was to have Olivia undress in front of him. Her body was better than he had imagined, and sometimes Barba’s imagination ran wild. 

Full hips, full thighs, full breasts…she was absolutely beautiful. There was a moment of lightning speed to get his own clothes off and join her on the bed. They laughed, they kissed, touched, and moaned with abandon. She whispered his name in his ear and Rafael was sure nothing ever sounded sweeter. 

Her breasts on his back, on his chest, on his side, felt like heaven. The way she laughed was sometimes shy and sometimes lusty. Olivia seemed to have boundless energy in the bedroom. They would stop, separate, panting as if their lives depended on just one more breath. Within minutes they were tangled in each other again.

“ _My God, my love,” he murmured against her neck. “You feel so good.”_

_“Say that again.”_

_Rafael looked at her, could see the want in her eyes. What a dichotomy to feel humbled and wanton at the exact same time. He brushed long brown hairs from her forehead before kissing it._

_“You feel so good. You make me feel so good.”_

_“I should’ve pulled you into my bed a long time ago, Counselor.” She kissed him._

_“We’ll make up for lost time.”_

_“Damn right we will.”_

_Noah cried one time while they were playing, Rafael remembered Olivia getting up to leave the bed. He must have fallen asleep right after because it was all so fuzzy now. It was distant but he felt as if he could reach out and touch it…reach out and touch Olivia. His fingers yearned for the silky smoothness of her skin. Thunder that had rumbled on and off all night seemed to be getting closer._

_The warm fire of sleep was starting to burn away as Rafael turned over in bed. He had that moment of knowing he wasn’t at home but unsure where he was. It lasted a short amount of time because then his eyes fell on her. Did she look so beautiful every morning or only after nights when she climaxed three times? The last time was his favorite; spooning, a little sticky and so wet._

_Slippery, expert fingers applying pressure in just the right places while uttering dirty Spanish words in her ear. He held his hand in front of his face, hazy eyes trying to hold onto the last vestiges of sleep checking to see if the bite mark remained. Olivia’s first climax had been quiet and controlled. Her second released a bit more abandon, Barba was sure he might have a bald spot in the back of his head. But her third, they both knew how much she wanted to scream._

_Sometimes you just need to scream. No one wanted to wake Noah so he took the chomp down like a man…he was the reason for it in the first place. Nearly seven a.m. on a Saturday morning was considered insanely early for some people. Rafael would jog at least three mornings a week but it was usually earlier and almost always in clear weather. The rain must have been a good lullaby because he hadn’t heard another peep from the nursery since Olivia checked on him in the middle of the night. She was probably grateful her lover was asleep when she returned; she needed some rest too_.

Rafael wasn’t sure if he should touch her while she was sleeping. Olivia had been through multiple traumas so it was impossible to know where her head was once she was dreaming. What a damper it would put on an excellent evening having three of his fingers broken for trying to say good morning.

“Mmm,” her eyes were closed but she still smiled. “Good morning.”

“Was I thinking out loud again?” this time he did reach out, brushing hair from her cheek.

“Probably.” Liv took his hand, twining her fingers around his. 

She liked his hands. They were a bit rough but it was from doing things people would never imagine he did like sailing or kayaking. He also spent some summers with his uncles down in Miami when he was a teen refurbishing houses. They were also soft from the twice monthly manicures and the plethora of men’s skin products that he used. What an interesting creature he was; a creature now sharing her bed.

“I thought I would make breakfast.” There was some distance between them on the bed but he changed that. Liv was in his arms now; Rafael inhaled the scent of her skin. There was faint hints of yesterday’s fragrance. There was a bit of red wine, her sweat, his sweat, her rapture, and his seed…the room smelled like sex. 

He always loved that smell, the smell of two people fucking until they were one. That hadn’t quite happened last night but no one was finding any room to complain. “I know Noah can get up early and be ready for food. I can look after him…we can make breakfast together.” He leaned to kiss Liv’s lips. “You get to sleep in.”

“I'm not sure I understand the meaning of these words.” She smiled. “Sleep in, you say? What is that?”

“It is a phenomenon, mostly found in kids aged 10 to 21 where on weekend mornings there is absolutely no reason to get up before noon. I've had a few in my day and they're not that impressive. But sometimes an extra hour or two in your soft, safe blankets,” he stroked her stomach. “It’s a little piece of paradise.”

“I don’t think we’re going to need an hour or two.” Liv shook her head. “We can do this and then you can make breakfast. It took a while for Noah to get back down last night so we probably have at least a half hour before he wants mommy’s attention.” 

She was already rearranging covers so that the material wasn’t separating their skin. When Olivia ran her leg up Rafael’s he quivered. When he reached his hand around to hold her hip and then to cup her ass, it was on. “The condoms are in the drawer.”

“This is gonna be a quickie isn’t it?” he asked, reaching over and nearly pulling the nightstand drawer from the track. They both got a good laugh out of that. Rafael came back with three condoms in his hand.

“Does that offend your sensibilities?” Olivia gave his nose a gentle bop with her finger.

“Absolutely not.”

He wrapped her in a passionate kiss and the time for talk was over. Rafael was more excited than nervous, he thought Olivia might be the same. Foreplay was nice; they'd foreplayed most of the night away. Now was the time to bring out the guns. It was hard to calm himself enough to slide inside of her eager body. She gripped his hips, wanted him to stop for a moment so she could adjust. 

Her hands moved up from his hips to around his back and Rafael knew what to do. He nearly pulled out before thrusting back in. His thrust was always a good move. Olivia liked it as well, pushing her hips upwards to meet his. She squirmed, helping him along in finding that right spot. It broke his concentration some but he was rewarded in a few minutes.

“Rafael!” she cried out his name when he found it, grabbing a handful of his hair so hard that all he could do was grimace in pain.

“Hand, hand love, get out of my hair!” He barked out the order since his breath was otherwise occupied.

Olivia moved her leg even further up, close to around his waist while the other stayed wrapped around his leg. She wanted him deeper and didn’t have a problem being vocal about it.

“Deeper,” she moaned. “Ohhh deeper, yes, oh God!”

“I'm not hurting you, am I?” he almost pulled away but the woman had a tight grip.

“Don’t stop.”

“I don’t wanna stop. My God, my God, oh dios mio!”

Rafael moved his hand between their bodies to touch her. He knew that he would come to a satisfying end but wanted to make sure Liv was there as well. When he touched her clit, a jolt of electricity shot through her. He was surprised it didn’t send him flying across the room. Her back arched and her hand gripped the sheets. That was so much better than his hair.

“Hold on,” he was breathless. “Hold on Liv, I'm close.”

“I can't, I'm there now! Now!”

That sound, that glorious sound of a woman in ecstasy. It was like pleasure, pain, and a religious experience all wrapped into one. If Rafael was honest with himself it was a sound he never quite liked. Something about it sounded so manufactured. Women sometimes did it in movies and nothing was real in the movies. 

In that moment, as Liv went from a bottle rocket to a rag doll, he knew it was the truth. There was no need to cross his fingers and pray to God that she actually climaxed. A few more thrusts and he was on the precipice. Rafael wrapped his arms tightly around her so they could share his moment just as they'd shared hers.

“Liv, Liv, Liv…” he couldn’t stop saying her name. He could hardly believe he was holding her as the tremors of their lovemaking rippled around and through them.

“Don’t move.” She smiled, almost drunkenly.

When it was right, Olivia loved that feeling to linger. There were a million ways to be connected someone not just through the simple coital act. That could be amazing yes, but there were times before and after where the littlest gestures went a long way in prolonging her body’s reaction. She wanted to feel him for hours afterwards. She’d have to get another taste to work on feeling him for days.

“Are you alright?” Rafael pressed a kiss to the underside of her chin.

“I feel pretty good.” Olivia laughed some.

They moved apart and he watched her curl under the blankets like a content cat. He cleaned himself up before moving the other two condoms from the bed and back in the drawer. They might need those later but for now food was on his mind. Suddenly Rafael’s stomach was growling. He leaned to kiss her temple.

“You go back to sleep. I’ll make us some breakfast and will get Noah if he wakes up.”

“Mmm,” she was already dozing off. “I could get used to this you know.”

“Sex and breakfast?” Rafael kissed her again. “I concur.”

“Sex, Noah, and breakfast.” She smiled in her near sleep.

“I still concur.”

He got up from the bed and though he had a bit of trouble finding his boxers, he finally did. His Hanes tee shirt never made it off the bed. Barba padded out into the early morning light. It was Saturday and the neighborhood was still mostly quiet. The rain was light but that probably kept most people in bed later than usual. 

Checking in on Noah, the infant was sound asleep. He lay on his back, one hand gripping a toy and the other over his head. For a moment Rafael watched him wondering what the infant dreamt. There had been tough times early in his life, thankfully Noah wouldn’t remember them. He would only know love and support with Olivia and the intrepid Uncle Squad. Barba left the room, his abuelita told him on many occasions that staring at a baby woke them. He didn’t want to press his luck.

He found the first thing he needed in the breadbox on Olivia’s kitchen counter. It was a good thing that she used the thickly sliced bread but this would be the first time Barba was trying this recipe with honey wheat. He was quite comfortable, even more than he thought he would be, putzing around her kitchen in boxer shorts. She didn’t have any nutmeg but that would probably be fine. In the refrigerator Barba didn’t find bacon but there was turkey sausage patties. 

This breakfast was getting healthier by the moment. He found a griddle in the cabinet above the stove. It was the kind you didn’t put on the range but electric and heated on its own. He set it to the side, plugged it in, and grabbed a bowl from the dish drain to make his mix. There was whining in the nursery so Rafael popped his head in again. He really wanted Liv to sleep but he knew she didn’t play when it came to her son. 

Any little noise sent her flying, which was probably how all new mothers were. The baby, how old did they have to be to not be babies anymore, had expertly turned on his side. He was holding his sleep toy in one hand and one of the bars of the crib in the other. Rafael know the look on his face…Noah was planning an escape. 

Liv had recently lifted the slats on the crib so he couldn’t flip over or climb out. She didn’t think he was old or big enough yet for a toddler bed. But it looked like Noah had checked the prison for weaknesses and maybe found a few. Barba could watch and see how this played out or get back to his breakfast. He went over and scooped Noah out of the crib.

“Good morning Noah.”

“Barpa.” He poked him with a chubby baby finger.

“Yes, I'm Uncle Barpa. Do you want to make breakfast together?”

Noah wasn’t the chattiest kid on the planet so Rafael just walked out of the nursery and back into the kitchen. Holding a kid in one hand and using the other to pull the high chair close so he could watch him made Rafael sympathize with any parent who did this on their own on the daily basis. After he’d stopped to catch his breath, he tackled pulling out the tray on the high chair. He sat Noah down and then checked four times that it was secure.

“You can be my assistant, buddy. Here’s a spoon to make commands with.”

Noah took well to the spoon, Rafael double folded a dishtowel so that it wouldn’t wake Olivia as he banged it against the highchair tabletop. He was able to keep a good eye on him as he dipped the bread in the mixture and then put it on the griddle. The sound of the sizzle had always been one of his favorites. He wasn’t the world’s best cook by any stretch but there were things his mothers, aunts, and grandmother taught him to cook. Well more like he got in the way and soaked up all the information that he could. 

His French toast expertise came from a law school roommate originally from Belgium. He and Rafael shared a love of breakfast food and borderline angry sex for the entire year they lived together. The French toast was a good memory. Three were cooking on the griddle, just four more to go.

While he waited, he got Noah to help him crack three eggs into a bowl for mixing. It got a little messy but the baby laughed. He actually laughed as he managed to crack one egg almost perfectly. The second one ended up half in the bowl, shells and all, and half on Noah’s face and pajamas. Rafael decided to do the third one on his own. He put just a touch of water in the bowl, his mother always told him that made the eggs fluffier, and then he handed the whisk to Noah.

“With great cooking utensils come great responsibility, young one. Are you ready to fulfill your Saturday breakfast destiny?”

Noah wanted that whisk and he reached for it. Rafael kept a close eye on him as he removed three finished pieces of French toast from the griddle and added another three. After that he helped Noah whisk. They made a pretty good team.

“My mother used to sing a song when she cooked, I can barely remember all the words, but the melody will never leave me.” He started to hum, whisking in rhythm to his hum. When he thought the eggs were beaten enough, Rafael got the sharp cheddar cheese from the refrigerator. It was the kind that came in the bag so he once again let Noah do the honors. “Go ahead buddy, grab a whole handful and put it in the bowl.”

Noah stuck both fists in the bag but since they were tiny it wouldn’t be a cheese overload. The French toast was almost done so he could use the griddle to make some scrambled eggs. He’d cook the sausage at the same time to save time. Rafael did a good job of cleaning off Noah’s hands but only after he’d gotten a few pieces of the sharp cheddar in his mouth.

“Is that cheese good, Noah?” he kissed his forehead. “Well there is going to be much more goodness where that came from. My abuelita, God rest her soul, always made a feast on the Sabbath. We would have a big Cuban breakfast and just celebrate being a family. That hour or two was nice before going back to our regular scheduled insanity.” He took the last three pieces of toast off the griddle. 

He needed to add a bit more cooking spray before pouring the eggs over. “I wish I had what I needed to make her famous ham croquettas…they would absolutely melt in your mouth. I was a chubby child Noah, portly but don’t tell anyone, and that was some of the reason why. Food can be an amazing comfort so you must learn to cook for yourself. 

“Unfortunately, abuelitas don’t live forever to bake you corn fritters or make that red beans and rice with fish just the way you like it. Here,” he tore off a very tiny piece of French toast. “Let me know what you think. Do you think Mommy will like it? A thumbs up or down is fine.”

Noah gobbled it in only the way someone his age can do. Rafael asked him if it was good and he got a smile. That was going to have to be his answer. The skillet was nice and hot so the eggs cooked quickly. He put them on a serving plate and focused on the sausage.

“Barpa?” Noah called to him, pointing at the plate of French toast.

Rafael smiled. The request for more was always a ringing endorsement for a kid. He broke off another small piece and kept an eye on both him and the turkey sausage. Infant CPR was something he would need to learn soon. Rafael was hopeful he would never have to use it but still, he spent time with a child now…being responsible was of the utmost importance. 

Surely Trevor Langan knew infant CPR. He rolled his eyes as that was one of the pettiest thoughts he'd had in at least a week. That wasn’t a record but it was close. Infant CPR was important, not a way to further capture Liv’s affections. Rafael had her affections and they were an amazing thing. OK yeah, he'd probably do something to one-up Trevor to keep it that way. It would never come to that but if he was fully prepared to go all in.

“You gotta go big or go home, Noah.” He looked at the baby as he flipped the sausage one last time on the griddle. “When you're making breakfast for a woman who makes your toes tingle, like actually makes your toes tingle, dry toast and a fried egg simply will not do. This also goes for a man who makes your toes tingle as well but that’s another conversation for another morning. 

“I heard that making breakfast together as a couple is nice too but it has its drawbacks. One person wants to get sexy, food can be burnt, and that’s sinful Noah. Burnt food happens sometimes yes, no one is perfect, but you have to separate your desires. If you're hungry, cook and eat. If you're looking for a little something more primal, please indulge in that and then cook.”

“What are you teaching him?” 

Rafael turned when he heard Olivia’s voice. She was wearing his dress shirt from the night before and nothing else. Well she probably had on panties…it was important to wear panties in front of the kid. She looked amazing in her ruffled bedhead and fresh morning skin. It made him want her all over again. Perhaps they could find a little time after breakfast.

“Noah and I are having an essential conversation about the birds and bees and breakfast. It’s entirely G rated.”

“OK.” She walked around the highchair to kiss her son good morning. “Hey my little sweet potato, did you sleep well last night? I’ll get you a bottle.”

Liv grabbed a bottle of soy milk from the fridge. She hated putting them in the microwave so she would boil a small pan of water and roll the bottle around in it. The milk didn’t need to be too warm but Noah wasn’t fond of it straight from the fridge. Neither was his stomach.

“You didn’t put any coffee on?” she asked, turning up the fire on the pot of water.

“I wanted to wait until the last minute. I knew the smell would wake you and I wanted all of this to be a surprise.”

“The biggest surprise is that you're doing this all without the awesome power of caffeine.” Liv smiled.

“Not to be too corny, but I got a substantial dose of awesome this morning…I'm still working with that.”

That made Liv laugh and when she laughed, he couldn’t help but smile. He never got to see this side of her at work, which was of course for the better. There weren't too many people Barba knew that were as dedicated to their jobs as Olivia Benson. It had taken her to hell and back on more than a few occasions but she still put in 150%. The victims got her all; she walked in everyday ready to do battle for another ten rounds. 

If they could have this, just for a few hours a week, to themselves it could be magical. Rafael unplugged the griddle rolling his eyes at his own dreamy thoughts. It could be magical. Really? With all they'd seen and experienced, magic didn’t exist. It could be something else, it could be really really good, but magic was for fairy tales. He didn’t want a fairy tale with Olivia…the real thing would be a million times better.

“I'm going to put on the coffee.” She said, bringing him out of his own thoughts.

“Where should I serve breakfast?” Rafael asked.

“We can have it in the living room. The coffee table should be big enough for the serving platters and Noah’s shorter high chair is in the closet. Do you need me to help?”

“I got it. Your water is boiling though.”

“Oh.” 

It wasn’t the world’s biggest space but the two adults and the baby in the high chair still playing with his spoon managed not to trip over and kill each other. Once Rafael got the food settled, he came back for Noah. The baby was just getting his soy bottle from mom so he was content. Olivia came from the kitchen a few minutes later. She was carrying two cups of coffee and a plastic Buzz Lightyear plate.

“This one is his favorite…he eats everything off it.”

“How do you do it all?” Rafael asked as she sat down beside him. In typical mother fashion, she tended to Noah’s breakfast needs before her own.

“You're the one that did it all this morning, Counselor.” Olivia smiled. “Everything looks so delicious.”

“I had a helper. Your son is magnificent with a whisk.”

“I like to think he's magnificent with everything but I am so biased.”

“You're magnificent, Liv. I don’t care one bit that I'm biased.”

“This morning was nice.” She felt flushed at his words.

“It was very nice.”

“I think we should do it again this afternoon. What do you think?”

“I’ll let you know as soon as I glue together the pieces of my blown mind.”

“Don’t make me wait too long.”

***


End file.
